


Twenty Laps Down

by Misanagi



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji doesn't like laps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Laps Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hexadecimal00](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hexadecimal00).



> For Hex, because she asked me to. *hugs*

Eiji was late. It wasn't his fault. His brother had turned off the alarm clock and he had woken half an hour late for morning practice. Now, he was running to school, knowing full well that he was going to have to run laps when he got there. This wasn't a good way to start the day.

He was breathing hard when he made it to the club house, and as soon as he changed and walked out to the court he heard Tezuka's voice. "Kikumaru, twenty laps around the court."

Letting out a soft whine, Eiji dropped his bag on the floor and started to run. He kept his eyes on the court as he did, and spotted Oishi, working on his serves. Their eyes crossed for a moment. Oishi gave Eiji a smile and Eiji grinned and waved.

Two laps down, eighteen to go.

He increased his pace. His first class was math and he wasn't looking forward to it, and if he didn't have time to play before class, just because he was busy running laps, he wouldn't be happy.

Seven laps down, thirteen to go.

"Oishi! If you are not going to pay attention, go join Kikumaru on his laps."

Slowing down until he stopped, Eiji focused on the courts again. Oishi was bowing slightly before Ryuzaki-sensei, and apologizing. Leaving his racket in one of the benches Oishi ran towards Eiji.

They ran one lap in silence before Eiji asked, "Nya, Oishi, what happened."

Oishi gave him a shy smile, blushing a little. "I wasn't paying attention to the practice."

That wasn't like Oishi at all. Usually he took practice very seriously, sometimes too seriously in Eiji's opinion. "Running laps with someone isn't as bad as running them alone." Eiji grabbed Oishi's hand and started to run faster. "Come on, Oishi. We can play some tennis when we are done."

Fifteen laps down, five to go.

Eiji lowered his eyes. "Um, Oishi? Is it my fault you are running laps too?"

"We are double's partners." Eiji raised his eyes and saw Oishi smiling at him. "When we are done, we can play together."

Nineteen laps down, one to go.

Running as fast as he could, Eiji turned his head around and shouted at Oishi. "Last one to finish buys the other ice cream."

Eiji grinned. It didn't matter who ended up paying. Ice cream was always good, and suddenly being late didn't seem so bad.


End file.
